


Today was a Fairy Tale

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2017 Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Cinderella Elements, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Tonight I almost feel like I am Cinderella.





	Today was a Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightowl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Like a Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086100) by [Nightowl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/pseuds/Nightowl03). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.

This feels surreal, I think as I mingle with the other skaters at the end of the Four Continents gala. The cheers of the crowd wash over me and the bright spotlights are dazzling.

Over the loud music I hear my name called. At the other side of the rink I see several people with cameras, along with Tessa Virtue and Nathan Chen gesturing at me.

" _They want your picture_ ," Shoma explains in our shared language behind me.

" _My picture?_ " I repeat, puzzled.

Stifling a yawn he smiles. " _Picture of the champions. And you are Ladies Champion!_ " He pushes me forward.

Ladies Champion…

I follow Nathan Chen across the ice and stand between him and Wenjing Sui in the lineup for the photo.

A year ago I had not thought this possible: to be able to skate again. Yet here I am!

I smile with wonder while taking a final victory lap with the rest of the winners. Tonight I almost feel like I am Cinderella. She did not expect to be the belle of the ball or to win the prince's heart. I did not anticipate coming here and winning Four Continents and—

My hand being squeezed interrupts my thoughts and draws my gaze downward. For a moment I stare blankly.

…Nathan Chen is still holding my hand. The sudden realization causes me to stumble; I am saved from falling by the boy's strong grip.

"Careful!" he says.

Tilting my head back, I meet his twinkling eyes for a second. When he grins I duck my head in embarrassment.

Nathan Chen is a new senior skater like me, but has had much more success this season. On the ice he is confident and powerful, seeming to have always belonged competing with the other top men skaters. Watching in the stands, I was in awe of his free skate performance, cheering his win.

And he is holding my hand.

Shocked and confused, I jerk my hand free then quickly skate to the opening in the boards and get off the ice. From the corner of my eye I see Yuzuru's smirk and Shoma's raised eyebrows. I ignore them; instead hastily putting on my skate guards in order to flee to the safety of backstage.

"Mai."

Nathan. Under the bruise-like colored lights of the rink with his face cast in half-shadow, his expression is uncertain, almost sad perhaps – the confident champion replaced by a lost boy. I frown lightly.

"Congratulations," he blurts.

I blink.

"You were wonderful," he adds, his voice filled with admiration.

Blushing, I bow. "Thank you," I carefully say in my poor English.

"See you at Worlds?"

I frown again. Of course we'll both be at Worlds. So why then would he ask…?

Nathan's eyes dart about, refusing to meet mine. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other. His hands twitch. And even in the low lighting I can see his face turning red.

Oh! My eyes widen as heat fills my cheeks again.

"Yes."

The boy's head snaps up and he stares at me. Feeling butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I smile shyly.

I repeat, "Yes."

A bright smile slowly lights Nathan's face and he laughs happily. I can't help but giggle. He's adorable.

"Great," he murmurs, running a hand through his curly hair.

And when he pecks me gently on the cheek, I now believe today was a fairy tale.

THE END


End file.
